Sound of the Tide
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Shione is lost, bored and wandering around some woods searching for her destination and something to do. She runs into Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney...and Sting decides that he wants her to join Sabertooth, but what happens when Shione already has plans to join Fairy Tail?


Shione's P.O.V

-Nineteen-

I sighed as I walked through a forest, today I had nothing to do so I had decided to go on a walk but that didn't cure my boredom either and now not only was I bored, I was really lost too.

"Damn it Sting, you aren't meant to sneak out of the guild every time there's paperwork you don't want to do" I heard someone scold, catching my attention. Maybe if I asked nice enough, whoever it was would help me find my way back home.

"Um…excuse me" I murmured, stepping into the area timidly; not knowing if these people were nice of not.

"Yes?" a man with charcoal black hair and piercing crimson eyes asked, turning to me and making the other man turn as well, I noticed the man with charcoal black hair had a scar across his nose, though it was very thin.

"I'm lost and I was wondering if you could redirect me back to Fairy Tail?" I asked, making both men blink in what looked to be surprise.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail? I've never seen you before" the second man said, walking up to me with his hand on his chin and a thoughtful look on his face.

The second man had short, spiky blonde hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes that felt like they were staring right into the deepest parts of my soul and like the first man he had a scar, though his ran diagonally from his right eyebrow down to the corner of his right eye, a small but noticeable scar.

"Oh um not quite…" I murmured, shifting slightly.

"Then why do you need to go to Fairy Tail?" the man with charcoal black hair asked, stepping closer to me with narrowed eyes.

"I was planning on requesting to join Fairy Tail, I've heard that my older brother is a member" I explained, looking at the man with short, spiky blonde hair when he moved closer and grasped a strand of my cherry blossom pink hair.

"Are you by any chance, related to Natsu-san?" the man asked, smiling down at me, a relaxed air around him.

"Yes, he's my older brother" I said, smiling at the thought of my big brother.

"Sting, if she is his little sister then we should help her" the man with charcoal black hair muttered, looking away with a sigh.

"Hm…that's a good point, but I think I'd like her to join Sabertooth" Sting said, letting the strand of my hair go and stepping back.

"Sabertooth…?" I asked, tilting my head in slight confusion; I've never heard of a guild called Sabertooth before.

"Are you telling us you've never heard of our guild?" Sting asked while I nodded, making him blink in surprise.

"Wow…um ok, well how about you join Sabertooth anyways?" he asked, grinning hopefully.

"Sting, we should be taking her to Fairy Tail. You can attempt to convince her some other time" the man with charcoal black hair said with a sigh.

"Rogue…if we do that then she'll join Fairy Tail straight away, I won't have the time to convince her to join our guild" Sting said, making me aware that the other man must be called Rogue.

"Well…how about a deal then?" I asked, making the two of them look at me.

"A deal?" they asked simultaneously, looking a mix between curious and confused.

"Yeah, if you two would be kind enough to take me back to Fairy Tail then I won't join Fairy Tail right away. I'll give you a chance to convince me to join this um…Sabertooth guild" I said with a smile as a light breeze ran through this part of the forest, making a few leaves blow past.

"Why would you make a deal with us? You don't even know us" Rogue pointed out, making me nod.

"I know but you two seem very nice and I can't sense any threat from the both of you…plus I would owe you at least that much if you were to guide me to Fairy Tail" I explained, watching as Sting smiled widely.

"Sure, I'll agree to this deal! My name is Sting Eucliffe, that's Rogue Cheney" he introduced cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Shione Dragneel" I said, smiling softly.


End file.
